


The Good, The Girls and The Gay

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beer, Bisexual Zen | Ryu Hyun, Cute Zen | Ryu Hyun, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Eventual Smut, Feels, Han Jumin Has Feelings, M/M, Tipsy Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: After the unfortunate incident with Echoe girl breaks out on the news, Zen suffers through many emotions. As he tries to recover and rebuild his career. Meanwhile, Jumin Han tries to support Zen although stressed from Sarah tearing his relationship with his father apart.To understand this better, play Jumin and Zen route. This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction so please be kind. I'm not good at English, it isn't my second language I'm just stupid.





	1. Echos Can be Loud

Zen was lying down on his bed, starring at his ceiling. His phone in hand, buzzing and ringing with messages of concerned friends. He felt numb, unsure of what to do. Echoe Girl, had just revealed that he sexually harassed her, when all he had done was refuse to date her. After a while of silence, he looked at what had become of his "Fans".

"OMG! I knew it! I knew Zen could never be trusted!"  
"I can't BELIEVE Zen! Harassing such a beautiful girl because of her BREASTS!"  
"ECHOE GIRLS BOOBS ARE BEAUTIFUL, AND NOT TO BE USED AS A TOY!!!"

He felt sick. Of course he ran into true fans, who defended him, talking about how there must be some reasonable, logical way to what is going on. Like a misunderstanding or something. But Zen didn't feel any better. He considered coming out as gay, but he wasn't, he still liked girls as much as he liked guys. After sulking in his sadness Zen eventually decided to read what his friends were saying.

"Zen! I just found out what happened, I'm in class and I can't say much but I'll call once I'm done!" ~Kim Yoosung, 3 hours ago, 11 missed calls.

"Zen, please answer my messages, as your fan I am concerned for your well-being and would wish that you would pick up your calls." ~Kang Jaehee, 1 hour ago, 33 missed calls.

"My poor Zenny!!!! What has that awful girl done to you?!?! I'll make her pay!!! Defender 707!!! Justice will be served!!! Hahaha!!! I guess it's not the time to be silly, but I do hope you're alright." ~707, 5 hours ago, 3 missed calls.

Zen wasn't in the mood to go through them all, it was too much stress. He felt numb, dark, unable to escape. A tear fell down his face, then a couple more. He just wanted to escape. Zen vegans to cry. What a pathetic loser, he thought to himself. As the day became late, Zens eyes began to close...

RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!

His phone began buzzing uncontrollably, the shock made him almost drop his phone, in an attempt to catch it, he answered the call.

"Zen, it is a surprise to see you picked up, as you ignored everyone else's calls."

He knew who it was. The sound of his voice made Zen want to vomit more than before.

"Zen?"

A sudden feeling of panic washed over him. Should he just hang up? He didn't mean to answer in the first place. What would he have done if he didn't drop his phone??? Never in millions of years did he expect Trust Fund Kid ™ to call him. Should he just stay silent? Slowly, his panic calmed down. He began dozing off, who knows how much sleep he's gotten, but it definitely was not enough.

"Zen!"

Zen darted up, trying to remember the situation and what was happening.

"Huh? What? I- uh- augh!!! Head rush!!! I got up too fast!!!" Zen shut his eyes and tried to feel sane again. His voice came out wobbly and with gross cracks along the few words he spoke.

"I do not like being ignored. You should answer the others, it's rude and disrespectful to leave them on read. They're your friends"

Zen got up to grab a drink.

"Whatever..." He mumbled, cracking open some beer, taking a few sips.

"Are you... Alright?"

Zen choked.

"Cough- W-cough, what???" He continued to choke on his beverage.

"I just wanted to confirm your health and mental state are stable."

"Cough, well you can confirm nothing because my whole career is going to hell."

Jumin hung up.

"Fucking trust fund kid, trying to act all heroic but leaving when there's an actual issue.... Of course, he doesn't care."

For some reason, Zen felt sad because of that.

"I need some more beer..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock at the door, louder than the pouring rain outside. Fans? No, usually they'd be yelling his name.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Zen tried to say, it came out more grumbly and gross than intended.

When Zen opened the doors he almost fell backwards at the sight.

"Trust fund kid???..."

"Is that how you treat your guests?"

Zen stood in awe for a while, not answering or doing anything for that matter.

"You look awful." Jumin said, letting himself in. "This place... Smells like beer..."

The wealthy man looked at Zen, his eyes widened.

"You're... Incredibly pale... You have bags under eyes, and you smell like beer..."

"Thanks." He muttered, shutting the door.

"Zen, how much have you slept?"

"Not enough to understand why you're here" he responded, grabbing another can of beer.

Jumin ran over to him and grabbed the beer.

"Wha- hey!!!"

"No more beer for you, you're already tipsy enough." Jumin poured the can down the drain.

"Asshole!!!"

"At least I'm not the one who left all my friends on read, not responding and keeping them worried."

"I- ...Uh..." A wave of guilt Washed over him. "Ugh... What have I done..."

Jumin and Zen stood in silence for a while.

"Did you tell them about our call?"

"It was not my place to say anything."

"Wh- Then why are you here?!"

"To make sure nothing happened to you. It's obvious I do not enjoy your company, or you in general, although that does not mean I do not care. We've known each other too long."

"Well I'm fine! So you can go on your way and leave me alone."

Jumin looked around. Who knows how much beer he had, or how much he will. He made his decision, in one swift motion Jumin carried Zen in his arms.

"EH?! Asshole! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Jumin opened the front door and took the keys.

"It looks like a kidnapping- That's what!!!" As they stepped outside, the warmth of the moon washed over him.

Suddenly, they were in a limo, everything was dizzy, fuzzy, Zen was tired. He couldn't quite hear what Jumin was saying to he driver, driver Kim, but he didn't care. Jumin sat beside him at the back, wrapping an arm around him as Zen dozed off.


	2. What The Hell Did You Do!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zens surprise visit, he is taken away from home to somewhere where he will be taken care of more.

Zens eyes fluttered open, the smell of pancakes filed the room. He had a bad headache. The drowsy boy followed the smell, and found himself in the kitchen. Someone's kitchen...

"Good morning"

The voice made Zen unhappy. Trust fund kid.

"Where am I?"

"My Penthouse. Usually, I only go here on certain occasions, I would have taken you home, but your allergy made things different."

"What the hell?! You creep! Why didn't you let me stay home?!"

"You were tipsy, I wasn't allowing you get any more drunk than you already were."

Zen felt a sudden breeze fly by his areas. He had no pants, only underwear and a shirt. They weren't his...

"What am I wearing?!"

"Uhm, Clothing?"

"Who changed me!?!!"

"Me."

"You pervert! What the hell did you do!"

Your clothing was covered in beer and smelt like sweat, I paid my maid to wash it and to clean your house."

"How will she get in."

"I gave her your keys."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!"

"I'm taking care of you, what more do you want? Now come have some pancakes."

"I thought you'd have a chief for this." He said, taking a seat and pouring some maple syrup in his pancakes. 

"I know the basics for situations like this."

"You know how to make a pancake for when you kidnap a handsome, young, drunken man and strip him of his clothing only to replace them with your own but only with underwear had a shirt then you give his keys to his house to a complete stranger!" Zen said taking a bite out of his pancakes after putting many things on-top of it.

Jumin sighed, regretting it all. "At least I wasn't the one who slept on your shoulder the whole drive here. Maybe if you didn't get so drunk I wouldn't had have to carry you everywhere, and you drool too much." 

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up!? Ugh! Keep this up and everyone will believe what Echoe Girl said about you being gay."

Jumin choked on his pancake.

"J-Jumin?! I uh- are you alright?!"

"I- Uh, yeah I'm fine." He shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"I'm, uh, sorry..."

"... It's... Alright, I'll be leaving for work soon, I'd recommend you stay away from the media and text your friends. Tell them you're alright."

"Uh, okay..."

After eating Jumin went to take a shower and Zen texted the others.

"Hey Yoosung, I'm alright, but I am concerned for you, texting in class?? You should know better!"

"Sorry to worry you Jaehee, I don't want to overwhelm you with more stress, but it's good to know you're a true fan."

"Don't worry 707, I know how much work you have, your three calls are enough to keep me happy."

Zen smiled at all the nice supportive things the others were saying. How did he end up with Jumin?

"Zen!"

He sighed, what does he want now?

Walking into the bedroom, Zen was met with a Jumin who only wore a towel around his dripping wet body. Zens face felt hot.

"I may have underestimated how much clothing I kept at this penthouse... Give me my shirt."

"H-Huh?!"

"My shirt Zen, the one you're wearing."

"Wh-No!"

"What?"

"I'm not wearing only underwear!"

"Zen, I have work, Driver Kim will be here son now give me my shirt."

Zen hesitated, Jumin was rich, couldn't he get driver Kim to pick up a shirt on the way here???

"Just get driver Kim to pick one up."

"It's not that easy!" Becoming frustrated, Jumin grabbed Zens arm and began to unbutton the shirt.

"What the hell dude!" Zen began pushing his face and body away using his hand and foot.

"I need my shirt for work!" He yelled, unbuttoning his shirt without looking, he was three quarters done.

"Dude! Get off of me!" Zen gave him a kick to the waist, it was meant for his face, but the loss of balance made the two fall.

"Augh, my head..." Zen opened his eyes slowly to the sight of Jumin hovering right above him, his towel had fallen from the blow.

Zen felt his face burn, and his member slowly rise. Jumin only starred at the boy below him. They were lost in each other's eyes. Jumin slowly lent forward. Zens hear began beating too fast for his mind to keep up, what was going on? Did he hit his head that hard? He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to refuse. Slowly, Jumin had brushed his lips against Zens. Their lips were soft, at first Jumin was hesitant, but after seeing not signs of resisting he deepened the kiss and actually pressed them together. Zen just laid there, confused, but not uncomfortable. After a while of just being there like that, Jumin had slipped his tongue inside.

"Mphg!" Zen squeaked.

"Mmmm..." Jumin exhaled.

"Hah... Jumin..."

"Zen... You're so-"

A sudden ding appeared from Jumins phone.

"I have arrived." ~Driver Kim, Now

"Shoot, I'm late, give me my shirt!" Jumin demanded, standing up.

"I- Uh..." Jumin was fully nude.

"Zen, My shirt."

"Er, yes..." Zen obeyed.

Afterwards, Jumin left for work.

"Good bye, Zen. There are plenty of things for you to do, I will be returning late. The maid will return with your clothing, although I recommend you stay inside."

"Er, yes..." He couldn't look Jumin in the eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zen spent most of his time eating, reading, sleeping and trying to distract himself. Honestly, he didn't know from what though. Echoe Girl? Jumin? He hated them both a lot, like, a lot, but they both made him feel so different. Zen payed down on the floor, where it happened. He touched his lips, oddly enough he missed the feeling of Jumin there...

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

"A message? Yoosungs in class, Jaehee would be at work and 707 is probably on some crazy quest." Zen opened his phone, he wanted to die.

"Hello Zen, what you did was completely unacceptable, although I will allow you to do one thing, meet me later today and agree with me in what we were discussing the first time, if you do we will be able to put this behind us, there will be reporters and we could announce our news. Text me when you are able to." ~Echoe Girl, 1 min ago.

She was talking about dating, she was still on that. She made it so they could be talking about new roles, or anything. Zen didn't want to date her, but he did want to end this.

"Hey Echoe Girl, I still do not want to accept your offer, although I will accept to meet up." With a deep breath, he hit send.


	3. Echoes Repeat Over and Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zen agrees to meet up with Echo Girl, he begins to feel an unforgettable, unfamiliar, uncomfortable feeling.

Zen took a shower, and got ready to go meet up with Echo Girl. All he had was his clothing from before, but they weren't the worst. The place they were meeting up was close, a small plaza, so brown shirts and a black tank top didn't seem so bad. He left, and got there around 4:55, five minutes before the time they had decided on. He waited, checking his phone once in a while. He heard whispers, caught stares, he did all he could to ignore them. Taking deep breaths.

"Watch out! It's Zen, he might try something scandalous if we get too close!"  
"I would had loved to get his autograph before if I saw him now all I want is to punch him."  
Zen.... Zen?!....... Zen!!! Zen............

Zen......... Zen!! Zen...!!

Zen!!! Zen.... Zen!!!!

"Uh, Hi Zen." A hand tapped his shoulder.

Zen jumped, almost dripping his phone.  
"Oh, uh, Echo Girl, hi!" Zen reached his hand out for a shake. There was a crowd with cameras behind her.

Echoe girl refused the hand shake. 

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet..."

A crowed began circling around them. Zen took a deep breath.

"WHY DID YOU HARASS ECHO GIRL YOU SICK PERVERT!" A girl screamed from the crowed of people.

"I- I didn't!"

"Are you calling Echo Girl a liar?" A reporter stepped forward.

"Wh- I-"

"How ! Many girls have you harassed before,?"

"None! I haven't harassed any, that's not me!"

"Were you drunk when you touched Echo Girl?"

"I never touched Echo Girl!"

"Guys, calm down!" Echo Girl interrupted. "Let's all just become quiet, I have something I must ask Zen."

Everyone went silent, the focus was on them.

"Zenny, will you be my boyfriend?"

Everyone began yelling, reporters leaning in, shoving, pulling, Zen knew her plan. This news would be big enough to make people forget about what he "did". It was his chance, to end it all. Have his fans back, his career back, and better now that Echo Girl would be with him. But then he remembered Jumin, his soft lips, he didn't know what to do. Either way, he wouldn't want to be in a relationship with someone who forced him to, would he have to marry her? Would he have to wait until she finds someone else? He truly didn't know anything about her...

"So... What do you say?"

Everyone began screaming to say yes. The situation suddenly hit him. Everything around him, the trees, the stores, the people, oh god the people, so many of them. They all, it all began closing in. It felt as if their eyes detached from their body's, they became too huge, they were all staring at him. The screams in the background became nothing but noise, static fuzzing from an old TV, the reporters cameras became blinding, the only thing that stayed the same was Echo Girl, the answer. Yes. Just a simple yes and it would all be over.

"Z-Zenny???" Echo girl said, acting like she was going to cry.

Everyone was silent. The static he heard became louder and louder with every moment that passed by, every millisecond. He couldn't breathe, Zen couldn't breathe. It was like he was choking on the stares looking at him, his eyes began tearing up, it hurt. He wanted to scream, he wanted to talk, he wanted to make it all just stop. He felt lightheaded, dizzy, like he was going to pass out. Was he going to die? He didn't want to die. Every piece of noise just sounded like static. Zen could do nothing.

"ZEN!" A familiar voice called out.

Zen snapped back into reality, it felt like a head rush, he came back so fast be lost his balance and fell over, pushing a couple of people. He tried catching his breath, breathing heavily, panting. He was suddenly lifted off the ground, the scent gave away who it was.

"J-Jumin?..." Zen said between breaths.

"It'll be okay Zen..." Jumin said as he walked away, Zen in his arms. Reporters and ex-fans screaming after them. They got into the limo and Driver Kim began to drive.

Jumin never let go of Zen, he was still in his arms and the fragile boy was holding on tight. Jumin looked at Zens face and whipped a tear away, Zen didn't even know he was crying.

"What were you thinking?" Jumin asks, slight concern in his voice.

"I-I..." Zen began to cry. "I just-just wanted to make things better!" Tears ran down the boys face as he sobbed.

"Zen do you know why I don't care about what Echo Girl said? Although it may be true, she just wants to spread rumors."

"You're gay???" Jumin looked at him with a 'how did you not know?' type of face. "Oh, uh, well, this won't effect your career! I could go broke!"

"All Echo Girl wants is for you to be her boyfriend, she went so far as to trap you into saying yes. All you have to do is state that you did nothing to her, explain what happened and that's all. I'm surprised you didn't, but anxiety clogged your train of thought."

"A-Anxiety?..."

"Yes, you're so narcissistic that even I'm surprised you could feel Anxiety."

They sat there in silence.

"Jumin..."

"Yes, Zen?"

"Th-Thank you..." He said, tears falling again.

"You're welcome, Zenny."


	4. Comfort In Odd Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is back to feeling numb and so he needs another man to bring his feelings back, although he would have never expected how he planned to do that.
> 
> If you can't tell, I love driver Kim, also in the first chapter I forgot add MC, please forgive me, the math may be wrong don't check it.

When Zen got back to the penthouse he had 22 missed calls and 25 missed messages. 10 calls and 15 message from messages from Jaehee, 1 call and 6 messages from MC, 5 calls and 9 messages from Yoosung, then 2 calls and 5 message from 707, the first few messages were about how glad they were that he responded, the rest about him being on TV.

"How are you feeling?" A calming voice called, footsteps coming closer.

Zen was watching what had happened on TV. It looked completely different, he was just standing there, starring at her. Echo Girl. You can tell when everything began crumbling in his mind when he began shaking, when tears filled his eyes. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Suddenly, Jumin appeared, it surprised him to see the robot look genuinely concerned. He took the fallen Zen into his arms, reporters yelling and confused. When they got into the limo and drove off, reporters began speculating, suddenly the journalist of this news broadcasting faced the camera and spoke,

"Is Zen in a relationship with Echo Girl? Is he cheating on her with Han Jumin? Does this confirm the rumours of Han Jumin being gay?" Would that mean the rumours of him and Sarah-" The TV shut off.

Zen starred at the TV, shocked and numb. A feeling of the couch becoming more indented as a taller man sat next to him.

"You should listen more too what I have to say. Stay away from the media."

Zen teared up, "I- I'm so sorry! Now everyone thinks you're gay, everyone will... They'll think we're a thing! I just made things worse for you!!!" Tears fell as guilt hit Zen hard.

Jumin put an arm around Zen and held him close. "Is being in a relationship with me that bad?" He wiped tears away and held his face to look at him, Zens face became red. "You have the power to end this, call a professional meet up with reporters and Echo Girl and explain everything. You didn't touch her, she got upset after you refused to be in a relationship with her. You were staying with me for comfort from a friend and if they ask about my sexual orientation, just say I can talk about that on my own."

Zen looked at his cold eyes and stuttered, "I- I guess so..."

Jumin let go of the boys face, yet they still looked at each other.

"You can look away now..."

Zens mind began racing through options. The dark eyes in front of him captured his heart, he didn't want this to stop....

"I... Don't want to..."

Jumin turned a slight shade of red, he was not expecting that. Zen was racing through thoughts, they already kissed before, and that was Jumins fault. Would it be so bad if Zen kissed him now? How far would have they gone if Jumin didn't have work?

"Wait a second.... What about your job??? Don't you have work???"

"Oh, ehrm, yes, although when I saw what was going on Assistant Kang and her concerned texting and constant calling, I asked. She explained what was going on. I told her to cancel any meeting I had today."

"Oh, you really didn't have to do that..."

"It was effecting Assistant Kangs ability to work."

"Oh, is that all? I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to be sorry. Would you be happier if there was another reason I came to save you?" Jumin leaned in.

"I..." Zen didn't have time to respond, he felt the soft lips on him.

Zen closed his eyes as Jumin pressed harder until he slipped his tongue in. Soft kiss at first. Soft lips. But eventually Jumin became more greedy, he pulled Zens body close with one arm and grabbed his pony tail with the other, luring him in, making him come as close as possible.

"Mmm... Hah, mph..."

"Humph, Zen, mmm, ahhh..."

Zen straddled himself on top of his lap, feeling both of their members rise.

"Mghph~~~!!!" A high pitched noise came from Zen, he couldn't handle the feeling of Jumin.

"Hah... Zen, would you mind?"

Zen didn't even realize the hands on his belt. All Zen wanted was more, his mind was foggy, unclear, he could only think of Jumin. He was clouding his mind...

"...No..."

With those words, Jumin continued with the kiss, and began in buckling his belt. Jumin pushed Zen into the couch, and took his pants off. He stopped for a moment, he wanted to take in the view.

"H-Hey!!! Stop starring!!!"

"But how could I not? You look so beautiful like this..." Jumin bent down and held his legs over his shoulder.

He began to kiss, lick, and suck the other man's sensitive thighs.

"Mhhaaahhh~~~!!!! Jumin, I, it feels so nice, please do more~~~!!!"

Jumin noticed the wet spot at the tip of his underwear. It looked painful. He grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled down, the hard member swinging out.

"Ahhh~~~!!!" Zens face went red.

Jumin starred, never had he seen something so wonderful.

"Jumin, please... It hurts..."

Jumin began licking the tip, then soon after took it into his mouth.

"Ahhh~~~~ Jumin~~~ please, take it all in I can't do this anymo-"

Suddenly the dark haired boy took it in, all in. He began sucking and using his tongue to move around it. Carefully not touching it with his teeth.

"Mmmhhh~~~ Jumin I have to, I have to come I have to, it feels too good~~~!!!" Zen couldn't take it, his mind was going to blow.

Without thinking, he grabbed the head below him and began thrusting him in and out.

"MPKGH!!!" Jumin began choking on the pre cum, and the throbbing dick hitting the back of his throat.

Soon enough, Zen came. Releasing all cum into Jumin as he swallowed it all. Jumin released his dick, they laid there panting.

"I'm going to fix the things with Echo Girl."

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you... Jumin. Would you mind if I used some of your clothing?"

"No issue there, the maid came in and put some more outfits for us to wear. Choose anything to your liking."

"Thank you."


	5. Prepare for Trouble and Make it Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please imagine the emojis as the characters special emots 😅😅😅

Zen set up a meeting with many reporters at a near by park. He decided to explain what was going on, clear his name. He took a shower, and decided to use some of Jumins clothing. He tried his best to look like himself, he didn't need people to think they were dating... Well, what were they doing? Definitely not 'Just hanging out', that's for sure. After a while all he had picked was a shirt, everything was too fancy and formal. A loud door shut from out of the bedroom.

"Jumin???"

There was no response. Zen walked out of the room, and peeked over the corner. Jumin sat in the living room, the light haired man was about to speak, until Jumin took a call.

"Hello?... Yes, I have met her... No, I do not intend on marrying her... It's none of your concern... Listen father, I respect the women you choose to love, but leave me out of it. That woman is the same like all the others you have chosen I'm the past. Greedy. Now, if you excuse me I must go check up on Zen... No... That's none of your concern, now I must leave."

Jumin hung up. He looked stressed, like his head was going to explode. He had seen news about Jumin marrying a girl named Sarah, but he thought it was just rumours. Probably some desperate women hoping Jumin really wasn't gay.

"Jumin?..."

"Ah, Zen, I heard you're planning to clear things with Echo Girl. I wish you the best of luck." He said with a smile 

"Uh, thanks..."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well... Sarah, is it true?"

Jumin paused for a moment. "My father... He's being an idiot." Zen was surprised by the sudden change in his attitude. "Marrying Sarah would make his fiance happy, although he has no care for the company. He doesn't see that Glam Choi is using him... Of course, lost in love. I would expect nothing different from him." Jumin saw Zen with his saddened face, the dark haired man got up and walked towards him. "Of course, this will be putting more fault at what Echo Girl said, allowing you to move on and get this over with." Jumin placed his hands on each side of his face, giving him a small kiss.

"W-What about you?" The red eyes boy said with his slightly pink face.

"Me? Ha, you make me laugh. I will be fine, don't you worry about me."

And with that, Zen changed and left for the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of people and reporters stopped him on his way, he just ignored any comments they made knowing that he'd solve everything soon. Once he got there, it was no surprise Echo Girl was there. Of course she had heard of it, why wouldn't she? Reporters came crowding in asking many questions. Zen took a deep breath and remembered what Jumin said.

... You have the power to end this... You didn't touch her...

He had to set things right.

"Hello everyone, I am grateful for all of you to have come and listen to what I have to say."

Murmurs began, Echo Girl stood in the crowd like a bright beam. But this time, she wasn't the answer.

"I would just like to say... I did not sexually harass Echo Girl."

Reporters screaming, crowding in. Zen just continued to talk, knowing they'd have to shut up to hear.

"One day Echo Girl had come to me where I lived. She had put out an offer, for us to date. I refused, and suddenly I was being accused of sexual harassment. I did not do anything wrong."

"What about the rumours of Han Jumin Han being gay?!"

"Does this mean Echo Girl is a liar?!"

"How can we tell you're telling the truth?!"

Many people were talking over each other."

"Please one question at a time! I would accuse Echo Girl of telling untrue things, although I wouldn't go as far as to say that she's a full on liar. I do respect all the hard work she's put into her career, and she definitely has a passion for acting. As for me telling the truth, that's up to you to believe. I know the truth, it's all up to hear you've seen and heard." Zen avoided as many Jumin questions as possible.

After answering as many other questions as he could, people were curious and started noticing the lack of Jumin questions.

"Are you and Han Jumin in romantic relationship after him saving you three days ago!?"

"Does this mean Han Jumin is truly going to marry Sarah!?"

"Does Han Jumin Is Gay!?"

After being bombarded with thoughts of Jumin, he couldn't take it. Suddenly, a lady with long purple hair appeared. She wore a purple dress and gold around her waist. An expensive purse, who was she? Whispers began, reporters began yelling. She stood in the center with Zen, and it clicked.

"Sarah?..."

"Ms. Sarah! What do you have to say about Han Jumin being gay?!"

"Are you truly marrying Han Jumin?!"

"Why hasn't Han Jumin said anything about your marriage?!"

Sarah cleared her throat, she smiled and began to speak.

"When I had heard Zen was here to clear things up about his fiasco, I believed this would include Jumin being gay. I also believed he would be here, like before, so we could confirm our wedding together."

The crowed went wild. Marriage? Confirmed?!

"I guess I will have to do it on my own. No issue, Han Jumin is not gay, Echo Girl was lying. Him and I are getting married, we are currently each others fiancé." The reporters asked questions, fan girls cheered. "Isn't that right Zen?" All the attention went to him. "You're his friend, you should know."

"Han Jumin can talk about his sexual orientation and relationships on his own." And with that, Zen left. 

The reporters stayed with Sarah and her lies, Zen felt guilty. He wanted to tell at them. 'Han Jumin is gay! He is not marrying Sarah, his father only wants him to!' Zen decided it was better to leave it, and let Jumin handle it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Zen made it to the penthouse he changed into his old clothing he had when he first got there. Zen liked having it as Pijamas. It felt unreal to him, was it all over? The grey haired boy texted his friends, there were congratulations, cheers, talk about wanting to throw a party for him. But Zen couldn't get Sarah out of his mind...

"What about Sarah?" ~Zen

"The girl Jumin will marry?" ~707

"Jumins getting married?!" ~Yoosung

"Mr. Chairman only wants him to, I believe Me. Han can handle it. He's a capable man." ~Jaehee

"She's ruining his cat wedding 😥" ~707

"Don't talk about cats, you'll make me sneeze!!!" ~Zen

Zen could feel his eyes water.

"Zen, I hate to sound harsh, although now that Echo Girl is no longer an issue, shouldn't you be heading home?" ~Jaehee

"Head home??? 🤔" ~Yoosung

"Yes, Zen is staying at one of Mr. Hans penthouse to get away from Echo Girl, just for support. But now that's over..." ~Jaehee

"Zen should go home" ~MC

"Oh, yeah... I should be heading home..." ~Zen

"Shouldn't you be happy?! You hate Jumin!!!" ~Yoosung

That hit him hard. He... Hates Jumin? Sure, he talks harshly towards Me. Trustfund kid, but did he go to far? Did it really look like he hated him? Sure, he got annoyed and felt sick talking to him... But now... It was different...

"Zen!!! Did we kill you?!?! Why won't you respond!! 😭" ~Yoosung

"Calm down Yoosung! He's probably sleepy!!!" ~MC

"Sorry, haha. Yeah, I am exited to leave... I'm just tired. I think I'll be heading to bed." ~Zen

"Good night Zenny!!!" ~707

"Good night Zen, I hope you rest well." ~Jaehee

"'Night!!! I'm going to go play LOLOL!!!" ~Yoosung

"Good night Zen!!!" ~MC

After saying Good Night, Zen laid down on the bed, starring at the ceiling. His phone in hand, buzzing with messages from the chat. He felt confused, unsure of what to do. Tomorrow he had to leave Jumins penthouse. Why did it feel so difficult?


	6. Wine to Replace My Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm at camp and had a trip for a few days before, rushing these posts and I'm REALLY tiredddddd 😭😭😭

Zen awoke to the sound of his phone ringing with a reminder for work. Did he still have to go? His role involves romantic bits, unfortunately the other half of the romance role was taken by the dreadful Echo Girl. He decided to call his boss.

"Uh, hey... Yeah... Oh, okay, sounds good... Okay, bye, thanks for the update." He ended the call, letting a large sigh out and falling into the bed he had been previously sleeping on.

No work for the day, in fact no work until his boss gets him a new role. They had decided for new roles of the parts, to not get caught in controversy. Zen looked at the chat, reading what his friends had said once he left.

"Augh..." A wave of guilt and unhappiness washed over him.

Today, he had to leave Jumins penthouse. It felt impossible, and he didn't even know why... It was like there were invisible chains keeping him there. Zen got up and went to grab some beer... Or wine, after all this is still Jumins place. Messages from Jaehee came later, asking if he was going back home that day. Zen confirmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin was going to drive home, and send a maid to clean whatever needed cleaning at the penthouse, but erasing traces of Zen felt saddening.

"Driver Kim, take me to the penthouse before you take me home."

"The one Zen was previously staying at?"

"Yes."

"Okay Sir."

Once making it there Jumin used his spare key to enter. Instead of finding decently cleaned rooms with some sorts of Zen everywhere, he instead found a drunken Zen laying on the couch, many bottles near him.

"Zen?! What are you doing here, I thought you had left?!" A slight feeling of relief and joy filled Jumins heart.

"Augh, Jumin.... Jumin?..."

"Zen?..."

"Ugh, I don't want to leave..."

"Huh? I thought you would be thrilled at the opportunity to leave me?"

"I... I want to stay with you..."

"Zen?... I think you have-" before Jumin could finish, he felt the drunken boys lips on his own.

As much as it pained him, Jumin shoved him onto the couch.

"Zen... You are drunk, I will have to take you home..."

"No..... Stay with me.."

Jumin held him in his arms, taking him to the car.

"Driver Kim, drive us to Zens house."

"Yes Sir."

Zen held Jumin tight, causing him to drool all over his expensive suit. Jumin let him, he put up with it until they were home. He took him inside, and into the bedroom. Sleeping in a wine stained outfit would not me good for Zen, Jumin decided to change him. It was a struggle, with all of Zens flirty and romantic remarks. Jumin tried as hard as he could to ignore them. Eventually, he finished. And headed out for the door.

"Jumin, nooooo!!!!!"

"You will regret this all once you awake the next day."

"I won't! Why do you think I didn't leave your stupid penthouse in the first place!? I drank wine because I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay! I want you to stay..." The saddened drunk Zen had tears falling from his face, he looked like a mixture of sad and sleepy. "Don't leave..."

Jumin picked up his phone and called Driver Kim.

"You may leave for the night." Jumin removed his jacket and decided to stay with Zen, just for the night.

'I don't want him to drink more...' He told himself. 'I'm doing this for his safety..." He laid far from Zen. After a while Zen cuddles him from behind.

"I love you..." He whispered.

Jumin knew had to talk to him the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to put more creative ways of saying "Trust Fund Kid," got any ideas? Also I'm going on vacation soon, and then schools starting after. I'll write with as much time as I can, expect updates at most a week - a week and three days.

Zen fluttered his eyes open. His head hurt and his eyes felt heavy. He was definitely hung over. Unable to remember anything from the day before. How did he get back home? He doesn't remember leaving the penthouse, and there's no way he drove drunk. Zen passed it off as him just too hungover to remember, he got up and walked into the kitchen to try to fix himself up.

"Good morning Zen, how are you feeling?" There stood a tall dark haired man, only wearing his pants. "I knew you would be feeling under the weather due to how much you drank the other day, here, I made you a drink to help." He handed Zen a cup with a few unidentified ingredients inside.

Zen held the cup, but still was in shock.

"Jumin? Why aren't you at work?"

"I told Jaehee to clear my schedule. I will be staying here for the day."

"Wh-Why?"

"I could not leave you here with all the beer, who knows how much you would've had. You already had drank half my wine supply at the penthouse."

"Wh-What?! I did?! Man, Jumin! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did all of that!" Zen almost immediately fell over from the pain of speaking too loud. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Try not to strain yourself, take it easy today. I am preparing eggs for breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"I know some basics."

Jumin made enough eggs for the both of them to eat. He placed them carefully down on the table and took a seat with Zen. Once Zen took a bite he was surprised by how not-horrible the taste was.

"These are... Pretty good..."

"I would never think of serving someone horrific eggs."

While they are Jumin thought of last night. It was clear that Zen couldn't remember. How would he? Was Zen just drink when he spoke? Did it really mean anything? Was he just looking into it or should he confront Zen? Thoughts raced through Jumins mind, zoning out as he starred at his eggs.

"Jumin! Are you listening to me?!" Zen held his head in pain, he had to stop getting mad at Jumin, it hurt him more than it hurts Jumin.

"Hm? My apologies Zen, I was just... Thinking..."

"Well that's dangerous. Anyway, I usually don't care but I was curious, have you seen that cat at all since you began 'baby sitting' me?"

"'That cat's has a name."

"And you know I'll never use it."

"Sigh, I have seen Elizabeth The 3rd in between leaving the penthouse and going to work, as well as whenever I left work to see you."

"To see me?"

"Why else would I go to the penthouse?"

"Oh, right... Is it safe by herself?"

"She is fine. I left her with extra bodyguards with strict, critical orders."

"Alright."

The science pained Jumin almost as much as not seeing Elizabeth. He had to say something, anything.

"Tell me Zen, do you recall anything of the night before?"

"Not at all Trust Fund, I think I can remember mumbling as I fell asleep? But other than that, no."

"Can you remember what you said?"

"No, I don't think it matters. Why, did you hear?"

I don't think it matters. 'I am an idiot' Jumin thought.

"Not at all."

And with that they finished their eggs, Jumin washed the plates as Zen laid helplessly on the couch. Jumin thought deeply, last night... Why did he feel so disappointed? He hated Zen... Well, more like he liked Zen enough to fuck him, but love? Jumin thought back on photos he sent, trying to flirt with MC... The one where he's chained up, that one was his favourite. He always avoided feelings, but he couldn't deny his liking towards men, and more importantly, he couldn't deny his liking towards Zen. But he never knew it could go as far as love... Jumins thoughts were interrupted by a tissue box hiring his face.

"Hey TFK! You've been washing the same plate for over five minutes, stop waisting my water! That's my bill AI have to pay!" Zen instantly regretted yelling, as he was hit with more pan than wanted.

"Oh, Uh, I can cover he water cost for this month's rent."

"Huh???"

Jumin went back to his thoughts and questioning... What was he gong to do about Sarah? Ugh, no, he didn't want think about Sarah. He didn't have to do anything about Sarah, it wasn't a big issue, he could handle it. His dad was the issue, his love for Glam Choi- a soft push hit Jumin, he snapped back into reality.

"What the hells wrong with you today? You were acting so weird during breakfast, and that wasn't even that long ago. Is this how you always are? No, you would listen to me in the penthouse... No wonder Jaehee hates working with you, you're so hard to figure out." Zen almost immediately regrets what he said. Was that too rude? He would usually not care, but this moment isn't like the usual.

Jumin looks at Zen. He didn't realize all he was wearing was a shirt and underwear. He looked beautiful.

"Jumin! Are you even listening to me?!" Zen slammed his hand on the counter in anger. 

He felt dizzy from this and almost fell over backwards. Jumin grabbed Zens arm and his back, he pulled him close to his bare chest to prevent him from falling. They stood like that for a while, close to each other, exchanging body heat... It felt nice.

"Jumin...?"

"Do you truly not remember last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me, do you remember what you said last night?"

"Jumin... Sorry, I don't..."

"Hm..."

"What did I say?"

"If you are not able to remember it it must have not been important..."

"Jumin... If it's caused you this much trouble it wouldn't be nothing... Please tell me what I said, I want you to stop acting so weird... I want to help..."

Jumin hugged the slightly shorter boy. He pressed his face in between the side of Zens face and neck.

"Last night... You hugged me from behind and whispered to me... You hugged me and said you love me..."

Zens face became bright red.

"Well?"

"W-Well that's a surprise..."

"Is there nothing you have to say?"

"I..." Zen pulled back from the hug to look at Jumins face, holding it in between his hands. He looked pained... Zen could feel his heart shatter at the sight.

"It is alright Zen..." Jumin took the boys hand and took it off his face. "It is okay, you do not need to-"

In a rush of panic, of pain from seeing Jumin hurt, he did the only thing to make his stop. To stop him from hurting, from thinking. Pressing his lips against the black haired man harshly, they kissed. It lasted a while, no tongue just a soft, warm kiss. Jumin felt his mind think in confusion, Zen didn't want to let go. Did he love Jumin? Did he even like him? He was drunk, he could've said that to Seven if he was the one to take him home. And Seven was insane. But whenever he did think about Jumin in his arms, or with him, he felt giddy. The thought of Sarah claiming to be his fiancé enraged him, he didn't want her to say that anymore. Jumin liked Zen, and Zen liked Jumin. Did they love each other? Who knows, maybe not yet but they didn't hate eachother. That was for sure. After a while of standing there, Jumin slipped his tongue inside.

"Mgh!" As much of a surprise as it was, Zen allowed it all to happen.

Jumin held him tight against his nude upper half, covering any empty spots in between them. He pressed Zen against the counter beside them, moving one hand from Zens back to his head, and the other to Zens ass. Zen deeply exhaled, wrapping his arms around Jumins neck. Jumin was dirty, tricky and he knows what he's doing. Jumin pressed a leg between Zens.

"Mfgh!"

Jumin moved his face away to catch his breath.

"Jumin..."

Jumin looked at Zens beautiful face. He couldn't get enough, he was too handsome. As much as Zen loved Jumins touch, being completely dominated by this kid felt embarrassing. And so, Zen put his hands on Jumins nipples and pinched.

"Augh!~~~" Jumin closed his eyes, it wasn't painful, it was more pleasure but it felt new.

Zen loved having the upper hand, of course Jumins leg was still pressed against Zens dick, but anything counts. Suddenly, in the heat, Jumins phone began to ring.

"Hmph..."

"Disappointed?" Jumin laughs.

"What the hell do you think?"

Jumin looks at his phone. Security? He had told them only to ring in case of emergency...

"This better be important..." Jumin sighed, answering the call.

"I'm in the middle of something..." Jumin looked up at Zen. "... Incredibly important, this better be an important emergency that you must interrupt my work?"

She's face became red... 'Incredibly important" ran through his head. He loved this. Paying attention to the call, it was difficult to hear. The guard sounded nervous, anxious, as if what he was saying was difficult to explain. Zen witnessed as Jumins face slowly began to turn an unhappy, shocked shade of white... Jumin ended the call, it sounded like he did so in the middle of the securities explanation.

"Jumin? What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth The 3rd... She's been taken away..."


	8. Cat Hair Makes Me Sneeze

"I must leave." Jumin said, going to the bedroom gathering his clothing.

"What? How'd this happen, what's going on?"

"I will fire the values who let that witch into my household and near my precious princess." Jumin spoke while getting dressed properly.

"Huh?"

"Sarah took Elizabeth. She says we do not need a cat if we're getting married. I must go." Jumin headed for the door. "Driver Kim will be here soon, I will meet up with him in about five minutes."

"Wait! Let me go to, I can help!" Zen held in the pain from his hangover, he was feeling better but it was still troublesome.

Jumin looked at Zen. 

"You're allergic. There is still cat hair surrounding the area."

"I'll take medicine, please Jumin, let me accompany you..."

And with that, Jumin couldn't say no... And so then Zen got dressed and left with Jumin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Jumin and Zen made it, Jumin instantly began the investigation.

"So, security, explain what happened."

"Ms. Sarah came in looking for you late yesterday, after we had explained you were out for the day and were not going to be at work or here tomorrow either, she asked why. We told her we did not know, she assumed you were out with another woman and got upset. She demanded we let her in, after we refused she began calling... Mr. Han, your father..."

"And then?"

"Well... We couldn't do anything else! We had to let her in Sir. Han, she ended up taking the cat in her purse, after the maid came in to clean she had mentioned no sign of Elizabeth..."

"You keep saying 'we...' Tell me, who let her in specifically?"

"Well..." The guard looked around nervously.

"Very well then, I will be checking the tapes later on."

"Jumin, don't think too much about that. Let's just call your dad and get him to bring Sarah with that cat."

"Elizabeth The 3rd... Fine, I will call my father..." Jumin took out his phone from his coat pocket and began to dial. "Hello?... Yes, this is Jumin Han... No, father I have received news that Sarah took Elizabeth The 3rd last night, having no intention to return her... No... I do not have her number... She is not my fiancée! Listen, give me her number and I will inform her of this matter... Alright..." Jumin ended the call and began to call someone else, Zen assumed it was Sarah. "Hello... Yes, this is Jumin Han... I have called to inform you on the issue about Elizabeth The 3rd... Her name is Elizabeth The 3rd, and what exactly do you mean?..." Zen witnessed Jumins face become pail, white, what was happening? "Return to me Elizabeth at this moment, you had no right to release her... Return her, Elizabeth is not yours!... I will not be marrying you!" Jumin hung up the call and put his phone away. "I would like for you to inform Assistant Kang to put up as many missing ads and postures for Elizabeth The 3rd, tell her to use as much money as needed, I will pay it all off." Han adjusted his collar, the guard left and also began speaking through an earpiece, Zen assumed it was Jaehee.

"Jumin? Are you alright?"

"Sarah had released Elizabeth, she said that 'now that your cat is out of the way we can finally get married,' something along those lines..."

"Jumin... That's awful, but she couldn't have gone far, we'll fine her." Jumin took a seat on the couch and liked towards the large windows.

"She could be anywhere... How could I have let this happen..."

"It wasn't your fault! It was Sarah! Jumin, out have to take care of this situation... She'll ruin you!" Zen sat next to Jumin, grabbing his shoulder and making them look at eachother.

"What can I do? My father will not even listen to his own son... Blinded by a woman who doesn't even feel the same way, I'm the heir to C&R, but that could change in seconds because of my father..."

"Things will get better... We always have the RFA to help..."

"I guess so..." Jumin sighed, he was tired. It was getting late.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes..."

"I should be headed home... If you need anything just call." Zen got up, put felt a force grab his arm.

"Don't leave..." Jumin looked up at Zen, his eyes seemed a lot more intense than the usual. "Please... Stay with me for tonight..." Zen was in shock from the request, but accepted anyway.

"O-Okay..."

"Thank you... It is getting late, let me put you to bed tonight..." Jumin lead Zen to his bed and tucked him into bed, taking his jacket and other unneeded clothing, including pants, shirt, socked and shoes.

"Where will you be sleeping?..."

"I will be in the living room. It you need anything don't hesitate to come over and talk..." Jumin left, but not before leaving a smooth kiss on Zens forehead. "Good night Zenny..."

The sounds of the "cute" version of his name made him turn red. Coming from Jumin... It was messing with his head. Zen had a feeling the next day was going to be filled with emotions.


	9. You Are What You're Allergic To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Zens international age is 23, Jumin is 26, their Korean age is 24 & amp; to 27 (something about the translation, idk), I'm keeping it at their international age.
> 
> I'm finally in Mexico but the issue is that I'm constantly with family so you try finding time write smut
> 
> The internet sucks and I have to be in the living room to get a good connection
> 
> I hope it didn't feel rushed, I tried publishing it as soon as possible as to keep people interesred
> 
> School starts soon

Zen awoke to the sound of Jumin taking a shower. He looked around confused... Jumins bed? It was so big and soft, he forgot he spent the night over. The door to the washroom opened, and out stept the handsome young man, with only a towel.

"Good morning Zenny, I am headed to work soon I am just changing."

"Morning..." Zen mumbled... It was too early for him.

Jumin got changed and was about to go for work.

"I promise I will be back as soon as I can... God, I am so happy you're here with me..." Jumin gave Zen a soft kiss on his forehead, got up and began to leave. "I will finish as fast as I can, I'll see you soon!" And with that the dark haired man had left the area.

"What the hells going on..." Zen mumbled to himself.

He found a plate of eggs with a card in front of them with "For: Zenny" written on it. While he ate the eggs, he tried to remember what had happened, Jumin was acting really unstable... He could talk about it to him, for now he decided to check the chat. Everything was normal, except Yoosung had failed on a recent exam.

"Oh Yoosung, Yoosung, you poor boy, you know, if you started working out now and that whole college thing doesn't work out you could be an actor~~~" Zen loved teasing Yoosung, no wonder Seven did it so much.

After a while, Zen scrolled through social media and was glad Echo Girl was taken care of. Apparently people who were around at the time said Zen looked uncomfortable while Echo Girl was acting flirtatious around him. As for the Elizabeth situation, she hasn't been found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while Jumin walked through the door. He seemed mad, irritated. He stormed in, taking off his suit jacket and putting it on the coat jacket. Mumbling something's about 'Catnapper' and Sarah. Zen turned around towards him.

"Jumin, are you okay?" Jumin looked at the boy on the couch and stormed over to him.

"H-How was work? Is everything-" He was cut off with his lips hitting the others. "Mghf!" Jumin held him close and kissed him hard, using his saliva and biting Zens lips.

When parting lips, Jumin went back to his angry rampage.

"That girl, she doesn't know what she's doing or facing. She took my cat, she's a catnapper! I'm not a kid, I don't have to marry her!"

Zen was still in shock from the surprise kiss.

"My dad's blind! Blind! Doesn't he see Glam Choi doesn't care for him! He's making a mistake, and putting out company at stake." Zen had never seen Jumin combine so many words, he really was mad... "That's it, I'm calling Sarah to tell her to give my cat back or I'm taking this into legal terms!" Jumin pulled out his phone and the ringing began.

Zen sat there anxious to see what would happen next, it isn't like Jumin to confront a situation like this...

"Hell-........................ Listen, I am not going to marry you, I-.......... Return Elizabeth The 3rd, this is catnapping and I will not hesitate to bring the law into this... You are not and never will be my fiancé. Bring my cat back by tomorrow... Bye."

"Jumin, what's going on?"

"Sarah will be returning my cat... As for now, you can be my replacement..." Jumin slowly made his way towards the greynett, slowly.

"Uhh, Jumin???" Zen became nervous, but stayed in place.

Jumin made it dangerously close to Zens lips, almost touching. They could feel the warmth of each other.

"I know Sarah will resist returning Elizabeth The 3rd, so... I've chosen you to be here instead..." Jumin placed his lips against Zens.

"Mmmf!" Zen was always so confident, but when it came down to Jumin... He lost any "cool" he had. 

Jumin was so confident, but selfish... And to have him here saying he choses Zen, it made him feel special. At the moment the only thing standing in their way was the back of the couch. Jumin climbed over it, pushing Zen into the couch.

"Hah... Hah..." Zen heavily breathed.

"Already out of breath?" Jumin laughed.

Zen felt so lost in Jumin he didn't even realize the hand removing his belt.

"Mgh, hah.... Jumin...."

Jumin pulled Zens pants down to his knees, he flipped Zen over to have his chest on his back.

"Ahhh..." Zen was shocked... Was this really how he was going to loose it?

It was no secret Zen was a flirt, and that even as a kid all the girls in his classes adored him, but he always wanted to find someone he loved... He always thought it was going to be MC, but after the shock of her and Jaehee came in, he thought he never would love someone else... How did Jumin feel about this? Zen loved the way Jumin acted, as selfish as he was he still worked hard for his title. He didn't let the fact that he was the heir to C&R go to wake, he worked hard to deserve that title... It was awesome.

Jumin loved Zen. He used to love MC, the only woman he thought was perfect, even better than Rika... But Zen was also who he loved. Jumin never discussed his sexual orientation for he public, but his friends slowly say his gay side. Jumin loved MC more than anyone else, but still as a friend. He wanted to keep her by his side, she made him happy but he felt confused as to why he never felt romantic feelings towards her... After Jaehee took her heart, he accepted that she deserved to be with someone not only as a friend... It still drove him mad. But Zen, teasing him made him feel so in power. He loved it. His passions... He wasn't selfish. He was hard working.

Jumin had his fingers on the waistband of Zens underwear.

"Are you okay with this?" Jumin whispered into Zens ear.

"Mhm..." Zen moaned as Jumin gave his ear a little nibble as he pulled his Indies to where his pants were. "Hah..." Zens cock flung out. It was painfully hard.

Jumin also took Zens shirt off slowly, giving Zen time to take in everything. Eventually, Jumin places his thumb onto one of Zens nipples and grabbed his cock.

"Hah....~~~"

As he stroked and pinched Zen, Jumin began to remember a rubber band he had put in his pocket from work.

"Jumin...~~~"

Jumin took out a round band. He wrapped it around Zens member as it tightened around the base.

"Ahh....~~~ Jumin...~~~" The band was ment to keep him from coming. Jumin took some lube and used it on his fingers.

"Mghh!!!~~~ Jumin.... H-HAH!" Suddenly, a slippery finger went in to his hole. "J-Jumin...!" Zens eyes tears up. "It... It feels weird..." Zen was a panting, drooling mess on the bed.

Jumin moves his finger around inside, getting him wide enough for another. He also tried to find his prostate, although he wasn't smart enough for this situation, he did what he could. After a while, he inserted another.

"HAH! Aughhh..." Zen shoved his face into the pillow, hoping to muffle anymore embarrassing sounds that came out.

After a painful while, another went in. Zen moaned loudly into the couch. Slowly, Jumin found a bump on the walls inside Zen. He pushed it.

"AUGH~~~!!!" Zens back arched and his face launched upwards, letting out a life moan.

Jumin snickered sinfully. "Here we go..." Jumin tortured Zen with abusing his hole.

Zen couldn't even come. His dick was untouched and it hurt like hell. After a couple of torturous moments, Jumin took his fingers out.

"Ahhh~~~?" Zen didn't know if he should be happy, upset or confused. He wanted contact but he wasn't getting it where he wanted.

Jumin whispered in Zens ear. "Tell me, are you a virgin?" Jumin bit and sucked Zens ear lobe, luring him in to answer.

"Y-Yes...." Zen bent down, trying to hide his flushed, embarrassed face.

"Wow, 23 years and yet, no sex... How sad." Jumin unzipped his pants and let his dick out. "Would you be willing to loose it hear, and now?" Jumin rubbed lube on his cock. "With me?"

Zens face could have been mistaken for Sevens hair. "Y-Yeah..."

"Now that's what I like to hear..." Jumin huffed as he bucked his hips into Zen, hitting the spot perfectly.

"H-HAHHH~~~!!!" A few tears fell from his face.

Jumin took his dick out and slammed again, grunting.

"A-AHHH~~~!!!" It felt good, but it also hurt. It was like Zens body couldn't decide from being in pain or having the best feeling of his life.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Jumin huffed with every thrust from his hips.

"J-JUMIN!!! I-It hurts... Really badly...."

"Hah, Just focus on the good... Hah, it hurts for a bit but I'll make it all better... Hah..."

Zen felt his prostate being hit with every thrust. He could feel Jumin slamming into him. The lewd sounds of the smacking of each other's wet areas made his dick more erect. He wanted to be released but Jumin wouldn't allow it.

Jumins thrusts became more violent, needy. Zen sobbed out lewd moans as Jumin pinched his nipples. The older man felt his dick preparing to release the white liquid. He groaned as he hit Zens prostate a few more times and finally came inside of Zen.

Zen moaned loudly, he still was untouched and hard.

"Hah.. Ahhh, Zen... You feel so good inside..."

"Jumin... It hurts, please... Let me come..."

Jumin turned Zen around and grabbed a blindfold from the inside of his jacket. He covered Zens eyes up. Zen couldn't see anything... Eventually, he felt vibrating around his cock. The younger boy let out a loud moan and covered the blindfold in tears. Zen felt something fill his mouth... Jumin? No, it was round and he could bite on it. He felt Jumin tighten it around his head. He realized it was ment to keep him from moaning.

"Tonight, Zen... I want to have some fun... You are my pet after all..." Jumin petted Zens hair, he put some cat ears on him and a cat collar. To top it all off Jumin drew some whiskers with the pen his father lent him. "I wish you had a tail..." Jumin sucked on Zens cock and felt it throb.

"Ah-AUGH! Aughah..." Zen tried to moan but it was blocked with what was in his mouth. He drooled all over the object and was desperate to come.

"Zenny... I want the best experience tonight... I refuse to let you have any control..."

The next thing Zen felt was Jumins tie being wrapped around his hands tightly behind himself. Then another tie being tied for his feet while they were behind Jumins head. After that Jumin sucked Zen. He could hear the sobs from the boy. Jumin wanted more. After a while Jumin riped the rubber band off, after a couple more sucked Zen came.

Zen breathed deeply afterwards, but he felt Jumin continue sucking and using his fingers on his nipples and hole. Something told him he wasn't going to get a break tonight...


	10. Gay > Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might make this the last chapter, I want to continue on with another work about Yoosung and Seven, this chapter references how I'm going to start it. I'll see how busy I am and how much I ant to continue.
> 
> Does anyone called Sarah play MMS? Oof, must be harsh

The sun was bright as it his Zens sleeping face... Jumin stared at the boy. Last night he had fallen asleep right after they finished. He remembered the blindfold being soaked with tears. He loved it. Afterward Jumin changed him and prepared him for bed... This was all he needed. Zen. He used to think Elizabeth was what he loved and wanted, but maybe he was looking for love too much with animals than with an actual human. He thought everything was over once MC began a relationship with Jaehee... How stupid.

Sarah was coming today, and he planned to make things clear. Jumin told Jaehee to clear the day. Jumin got Zen clothing, he wanted his prince to look presentable, even if it was to a witch.

Once Zen wow up Jumin greeted him with a big kiss.

"Zen! How lovely to see you're awake, I bought some clothing for you and I hope that you could put it on now." Jumin sat on the edge of the bed, petting Zen. He motioned towards the dresser, that's where his new clothing were.

"Huh? Why?" Zen got up and tried making his way to the dresser, but instantly hit the floor. "Shit! Fuck- my ass Jumin!"

"Not now." Jumin smirked knowing that's not what he ment. He got up and offered the helpless boy a hand.

"I'm serious you perverted fuck, I fucking blacked out last night how much did you fuck me?" Zen took his hand, but looked at him angrily. Jumin thought he looked cute.

"When you passed out changed you and put you to bed... If you want I could help you change again?..." Zen blushed heavily at the information and offer.

"I... I can change only own you perverted fuck."

Zen struggled to make his way towards the dresser. There was a neatly folded suit, it looked like Jumins but the color scheme was switched. It was instead white and grey and a bit of black. Instead of purple it was red. It didn't look that bad.

"What's this for?" Zen was obviously pained from last night, but refused to admit it.

"Sarah will be arriving today, I want you to look presentable. I want to show her the true love of my life." Zen blushed and took the suit. Jumin was fixing his hair, looking at the mirror in the washroom.

"When will she get here?" He said changing into the outfit.

"I believe she said around noon." Jumin peeked over the corner, hoping to get a glance at Zen, but he was already putting on the jacket. "It is 11:30, so let us eat breakfast."

Jumin couldn't take his eyes off of Zen. He just wanted the witch to realize he's gay and leave him alone. No matter what he tried thinking of, the company, his dad, the RFA, he couldn't get Zen out of his mind. He wanted to make him his own... After a while a ding came from the door. They were on the couch on their phones, talking to the members about everything. Seven had invited Yoosung over  
to his house for some HBC, Jaehee was packed with work as always but she was still dreaming about opening up a coffee shop. Her determination pushed her forward. MC was teasing everyone for being so gay.

"Shouldn't you get that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Jumin got up and Sarah sprung forward with excitement.

"Jumin~~~! Oh, it's been too long my honey~~~!" Sarah didn't even glance at Zen. Jumin realized she hadn't even noticed him. "Oh, I brought your damn cat... You know, if we're gong to be married I want it to be just you and me, but I guess if you NEED this cat we can keep it until you realize I am all you need." Sarah took Elizabeth out of her purse and looked into her hair covered bag. "Ugh, that beast sheds too much- it's ruined my bag! Oh well, I guess with your riches you could just buy me a new one!" Sarah giggled and linked onto Jumins arm. She pressed her boobs against him, trying to make Jumin like her more. "Oh~~~! Now that that's don't with, we're just going to live happily eve--"

Sarah was cut off from sneezing and yelling from the couch.

"BACK OFF YOU STUPID CAT!" Zen sneezed and his eyes began to water. Jumin was disgusted by the cat hate.

"Oh, Jumin... Who's this? A friend?" Sarah walked towards Zen, she thought he looked familiar but with his reddened face it was hard to tell. Jumin took Elizabeth and put her in her cage for now.

Sarah extended her arm. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sarah, Jumins fiancé, and you are???"

"Uh..." Zen gave Sarah a hand shake. "I'm Zen, Jumins-" Zen paused realizing they were far from 'friends' and 'boyfriend' was never confirmed. He loved him too much to be friends with benefits. Lover? Want that the same as boyfriend? How did Jumin feel? Would any of these be safe to say? Zens confusion on what they were was cut of by Sarah's yelling.

"Zen?! Zen the famous actor?! Zen Zen?! I knew you were familiar! I was there announcing my engagement after you fixed the Echo Girl issue! Ah, it's so lovely to meet you! And I'm glad my Jumin could help you, we could end the rumors of you two being a thing if Jumin would just confirm our engagement. He's so stubborn!" Sarah huffed.

"Uh, yeah I guess- Huh?!" Zen felt panicked at the feeling of a hand resting on his shoulder.

"There will be no need." Jumins voice was low and serious. Zen hadn't heard him this mad since Elizabeth was gone.

"Huh?! Honey, but everything could be so simple! It's not like you're gay, so why are you making it seem like it?"

Jumin felt his face flush with anger. "What I am and am not is none of your concern."

"Huh?!?! But honey-"

"Don't 'honey' me. We are not together and never will be. I am already in love with someone else."

Zen felt blush and spread across his face and body..

"What?... But..." Sarah slowly looked at Zen. Their eyes met for a moment but Zen looked away quickly. "You can't possibly be telling me this guy is standing in our way!"

"You're standing between me and Zen."

What?... But... No! I won't believe it! You're just trying to get out of this by dragging this poor guy into it! You're selfish!"

"I love Zen."

The room was silent. Zen felt his heart beat faster than it should have been. Sarah was in rage.

"I have fallen in love with Zen, and I would like to take this money to ask him, and Zen, if he would accept the confirmation of my love and become my boyfriend."

Zen felt everyone watching him. What does he say? He loves Jumin, and he hopes Jumin won't abandon him once Sarah is dealt with...

"I... I love you too Jumin... I accept."

"UGH! You're dad will be hearing about this! Say goodbye to C&R, he'll never forgive you! I'm in power!" And with that, she left.

"I can take care of everything, in fact Seven messaged me not too long ago that he had helpful information." Jumin looked at Zens beautiful face. "I love you Zen."

"I love you too, Jumin."


End file.
